survivor_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
AriFunni
Ari is a castaway from Survivor: Philippines. and Fans vs. Favorites. |Tribe Wins:2 = 1 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 12 |Loyalties:2 = NickoFlamez Aperson173869 |Alliances:2 = Jolo's Alliance |Days Lasted:2 = 24 |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = 13/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 4 |Loyalties: = NickoFlamez ravvioli |Days Lasted: = 21 }} In Phillippines, Ari is remembered for her very social attitude, as well as her constant fights with Flamboyant, lasting for the majority of the pre-merge. After the swap, she worked with her original Jolo tribemates to systematically eliminate the opposing Panay outsiders, followed up by the brutal blindside of alliance member Aperson. When the tribes merged, she was targeted for her powerful manipulation, becoming the first member of the jury. In Fans vs. Favorites, Bikal's challenge dominance helped her avoid going to all but one Tribal Council pre-swap. When the swap occured, she was placed on the newly-formed Takota tribe. Despite avoiding the first two Tribals, when her team finally lost, she decided to target fellow Bikal tribe member Darine, but was instead unanimously blindsided after her name was thrown out, narrowly missing out on the merge. Biography Philippines: Ari joined the game as a member of the Jolo tribe, quickly proving her social manipulation by setting herself up with many allies, most notably Aperson, who very closely followed hee. She held the power to decide who would go at every pre-merge Tribal Council. Because of this, she had numerous fights with Flamboyant, who would call her out during challenges for being a manipulative player. When the tribes swapped, she placed herself well in the majority after Maddie flipped on her fellow Panay tribemates, sending her long-time rival, Flamboyant, home. She formed the Jolo's Alliance, which controlled the following three Tribal Councils, successfully flushing an idol, eliminating Glace, and blindsiding her close ally Aperson. When the tribes merged, Ari's became a big target, as people recognized her brilliant social game. After losing the first Individual Immunity challenge, she was blindsided with 7 votes to her name. Fans vs. Favorites: Ari started on Bikal, where she quickly formed bonds with Nicko and Rav, easily navigating through the original tribe phase. Before the swap, Ari found a fake idol in a cave, intending to trick someone in the case she was in the minority after the swap. When the swap occured, she landed on the newly-formed Takota, proving their strength in challenges, until the finally losing the last pre-merge challenge. Back at camp, Ari found a clue to a real idol, but it was found before she was able to discover it. Without an idol as an option, Ari began discussing voting out Darine with her tribemates. However, her name was thrown out before Tribal Council, and while Ari voted for Darine, she was blindsided by the others in a 4-1 vote, becoming the last pre-juror of the season. Trivia * Ari holds the distinction of being the first ever jury member in the Survivor Longterms franchise. * She was originally voted to be on the Populars Tribe, but went to the Outcasts Tribe after being voted by the other contestants the ”most hated person in the cast”. Category:S1 Cast Category:S1 Jury Category:12th Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S6 Pre-jury Category:13th Place